2013 Phrase List
The Character Battle IX Response List 00 - *Explodes* 01 – XMFD that's what you actually believe? 02 – paramore twitter boobs 03 - Your bracket just tore its quad! 04 - Sorry to disappoint you, but on this board, we don't talk about the contest. We only post pictures of Red Pandas: https://fbcdn-sphotos-f-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-ash4/274_29877702501_3001_n.jpg 05 - one less bracket to worry about 06 - Your ideas intrigue me and I would like to subscribe to your newsletter 07 - Character is so screwed 08 - So this is a story all about how your life got flip-turned upside down. 09 - ya well tell that to billy michtlle 10 - http://img.imgcake.com/foolmoron/brackjpgaj.jpg 11 - You wanted _____ to win? TOO BAD! WALUIGI TIME! 12 - You sass that unhoopy topic creator? Now there's a strag who doesn't know where his towel is. 13 - Your face is bees. 14 - ##Vote:creator 15 - now dey gotta surfer 16 - Just another nail in your bracket's coffin 17 - http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/mrfuc/rkoinfj1yo4ds2.gif 18 – WYOMING’D! 19 - Blacker than the depths of darkest night, hotter and more bitter than Hell itself... that is your bracket. 20 - You thought loser would defeat winner so you get NOTHING! YOU LOSE! Good day sir! 21 - His lust for death and sexual pleasure is only quenched by devouring his lovers whole. He also makes fine linens. 22 - Look to your bracket, now back to mine, now back to your bracket NOW BACK TO MINE. Sadly, it isn't mine, but if you would have chosen Character Here It could smell like mine. 23 - This topic is not super nice, dawg. 24 – That’s so interesting, TC. 25 - ya go my character 26 - Don't worry, it's opposite day! 27 - IT'S A SAD THING THAT YOUR BRACKET HAS ENDED HERE!! 28 - That's nice. Here's a picture of midgets playing basketball! http://www.jokechallenge.com/funny_pictures/midget_basketball.jpg 29 - Wrong. Try again, kid. 30 - At least 40 million sperm are released per ejaculation, yet somehow you were born. 31 – Did you make sure you chose the fun entry? 32 - You bought an N-Gage, didn't you? 33 - We held a meeting and decided to screw up your bracket 34 -Thank you for your irrelevant opinion. 35 - http://26.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lvgdyvJ7fa1qcc7n9o1_250.gif 36 - The velociraptor spots you 40 meters away and attacks, accelerating at 4 m/s^2 up to its top speed of 25 m/s. When it spots you, you begin to flee, quickly reaching your top speed of 6 m/s. How far can you get before you're caught and devoured? 37 - Screw this topic I have money! 38 - Menji76 asked a blind girl to the movies and you still manage to look dumber than him, wow. 39 - ATTENTION DUELIST! My hair is taunting you! 40 – because your bracket so bad, rice krispies won't even talk to you 41 - It's all part of The Plan™ 42 - This topic sucks and is now about trains 43 - Hey do you guys scream after you pee? 44 - Literally Obsessed 45 - YOU’RE TEARING ME APART, TC 46 – Son, thinking character could win this was about as smart as Microsoft's "always online" idea. 47 - cool story bro 48 - This is why you've never touched a happy fruit 49 - "hello username" 50 - War13104 had Kefka beating Crono. He still looks smarter than you. 51 - NANOMACHINES, SON 52 - VOTE RUSH KEKEKEKE 53 - username, go home. 54 - Wow, what a great and original point, TC. You're definitely streets ahead of everyone else. 55 - Well EXCUUUUUUUUSE me, princess! 56 - OBJECTION! 57 - my heart gors out to your bracket 58 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbySdh66npI 59 - http://img831.imageshack.us/img831/9661/mizreally.jpg